Differently (Thorin & Fem Bilbo)
by FrozenHunter26
Summary: (Fem!Bilbo/Thorin) How different would things have been for the company and more importantly for Thorin if Bilbo was Bella? Bella Baggins was a simple hobbit of Bag-End when Gandalf the Grey came and asked her to partake in an adventure. She never thought that she could embrace her inner Took. And then she met him. Thorin Oakenshield and he gave her a confidence. And she loved him.
1. Prologue: My Dear Frodo

Bella's POV

Today was my hundred and eleventh birthday and I knew now I had to tell him before I left. I had to tell him the truth about everything. I began to write a note in my book I hadn't finished it yet but I knew what I must do.

'My dear Frodo.

You asked me one once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson." I began to think about him. The one an who had once held my heart. "Ahhh, Frodo, Erebor; built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil." A flash of the silvery blonde hair of the elven king flashed in my mind. "But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot. That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells; this was a Hobbit-hole, and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home."

Frodo walked in and I fell out of my trance of writing. My nephew handed me my mail.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled before looking at a portrait that was drawn of me many years ago.

"What's this?"He asked and I took it back.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off. It's not ready yet." I said.

"Not ready for what?"

"Reading."

"What on earth are these?" I asked looking at the letters.

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?"

"They all said they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses; they're demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body."

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable! They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll."I began to pack away various items to keep my cousin from taking them.

"What on earth are you doing?"Frodo asked.

"Taking precautions. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once." I replied.

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman; make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm ... when I'm ... when I'm..." I halted I still hadn't told him I was leaving. Could I even tell him?

"When you're...what?"Frodo asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing."I replied walking off.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Aunt. They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Hmm."

"Unsociable."

"Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." I handed him a sign that gave no admittance to the house except for business for the party. We both walked outside.

"You think he'll come?" Frodo asked.

"Who?"I asked in reply.

"Gandalf."

"Ahhh. He wouldn't miss a chance to lit up his whiz-poppers! He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Alright then, I'm off."

"Off to where?"

"East Farthing woods. I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on then! You don't want to be late." I said and frodo ran off I was said to see him go for I knew I would still have to tell him the truth. I sat on my bench with my pipe. It wasn't very polite for young ladies of the shire to smoke but I had done it for years.

"He doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was." I thought to myself smiling. "In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected ever happened."


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Party

*60 years earlier*

I sat on my bench smoking would my mother approve of my smoking? No but even though I was a respectable lady of the shire I enjoyed the small rebellion. I blew a ring and the smoke bounced back at me. I opened my eyes to see a older man in a hat.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" He asked.

"All of them at once, I suppose. Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm. Good morning."

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bella Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me."

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?"

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm..."

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" I said and slammed the door I was through being polite and I did not need any sort of visitors. I made a cup of tea and the whole incident was forgotten. I went into the market and bought a fish for my dinner, tended to my garden and settled in for the night. I was wearing a nightgown and after a nice meal I would settle in with a book and fall asleep. Then as I was eating my fish I heard my doorbell ring. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? Not anyone reasonible or polite for that matter. I opened the door to see a dwarf of all things.

"Ah."I exclaimed

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf bowed.

"Bella Baggins, at yours. D-do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, lassie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?" I was very confused. A dwarf was in my house.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin said who said?

"H-He said? Who said?"

"Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." I was a lady I had to be polite so I showed him to my pantry.

"Ah."Dwalin said.

"Help yourself."I replied. "Mmmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." I heard the doorbell ring again.

"That'll be the door." I went to the door to see who it was. No surprise it was another Dwarf. This one had a long white beard.

"Balin, at your service."He said.

"Good evening."I replied.

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?"

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh."

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.'

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." They were talking and I was just so confused. What were dwarves doing in my home?!

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house. It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." They both looked at me as though I was some strange lass they had never seen before.

"Hm. Apology accepted." Balin I think it was said.

"Mm!" I groaned and went to answer the door once again. I opened it to see two rather handsome dwarves and tied my robe a bit tighter.

"Fili." The blonde one said.

"And Kili." The dark haired one said.

"At your service."They said together and bowed.

"You must be Ms. Boggins." Kili said.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." began to shut the door tired of the dwarves pillaging my pantry.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili put his foot in to stop the door.

"No one told us."Fili said.

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." I exclaimed.

"Well, that's a relief." They walked in like they owned the place and Fili handed me his weapons.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." He said and I was shocked by the large swords.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" Kili asked and began wiping his boots on my mother's glory box.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"I shouted.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin called them in and then the bell rang again.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." I shouted and opened the door. Dwarves fell over in a pile. The wizard was behind them. I sighed in relief at Gandalf. "Gandalf." They ate their way through house and home. I was so angry at all of them. "Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" I exclaimedthe redness in my face short dirrty blonde hair going awry as I shouted.

"My dear Bella, what on earth is the matter?"Gandalf asked finally concerned for me.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" I asked almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Then one of the dwarves that was younger approoached us.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" He asked.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me."Fili took it and threw it and then they started scraping my silverware.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? The lass says we'll blunt the knives." Then they sang about me.

**_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_**

**_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_**

**_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_**

**_That's what Bella Baggins hates!_**

**_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_**

**_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_**

**_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_**

**_Splash the wine on every door_**

**_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_**

**_Pound them up with a thumping pole_**

**_When you've finished, if any are whole_**

**_Send them down the hall to roll_**

**_That's what Bella Baggins hates!_**

When they were done my dishes were clean I was kind of impressed and then I heard a knock at the door and everyone went silent.

"He is here." Gandalf said and that was when I knew my life was going to be forever changed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Change of Heart

Chapter 2: Change of heart

We all approached my door. And I opened it to see a rather handsome dwarf anf I was secretly glad I had changed into a simple skirt and blouse. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."He said his voice deep and enchanting. But what he had said pulle dme out of my trance.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. I painted it a week ago!" I said outraged

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bella Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced and I looked up feeling smaller than ever.

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin said and took my hand kissing it. I was trying desperately hard not to blush but it was not working I had to have been beet red. "Tell me, Ms. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" I asked in reply. Fighting?

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." I smoothed out my skirt.

"Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar." I was slightly insulted as the dwarves laughed at me. They began to talk of their quest and I saw the map.

"You're going on a quest?" I asked intrigued a bit now. Gandalf began to look at me along with Thorin.

"Bella, my dear girl, let us have a little more light." I lit a candle and Gandalf began looking at the map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."Gloin said he had a rather large deep red beard.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."Oin a greyer dwarf and Gloin's brother stated. The beast?

"Uh, What beast?" I asked concerned.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur pointed out this beast was clearly a dragon.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." I pointed out quite done with this entire evening.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori one of the younger ones said and they all began to shout and cheer.

"Sit down!"Dori another grey one who was a biit calmer than the rest ordered. They talked about a key and a door and then I heard it.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." I said trying to get myself out of this.

"And are you?"Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"She said she's an expert! Hey hey!"Pin said and they cheered I cannot go on this quest!

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ms. Baggins. She's hardly burglar material." Balin aid and it hurt a small bit but helped in my favor.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."Dwalin said and they all began to argue.

"Enough! If I say Bella Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is."Gandalf shouted and then quieted again defending me hen I desperately wished he would stop. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen . There's a lot more to her than appearances suggest, ands he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself. You must trust me on this." It lightened my heart a small bit to hear Gandalf talking about me this way but I couldn't do this.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin groaned.

"No, no, no." I protested.

"Give her the contract."

"Please." I was handed a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said and I looked at him.

"Funeral arrangements?" I asked but he wuickly dismissed me and I began to read. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" My eyes widened.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."Bofur said and I began to pale and I couldn't breathe.

"Huh." I began panting.

"You alright Lassie?" Balin asked slightly concerned thank god someone was for once!

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."I replied.

"Think furnace with wings."Bofur said.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." That was it.

"Hmmm. Nope." I replied and fell to the ground my hair sprawling out behind me.

Thorin's POV

There was something special about her. Something different. Why had Gandalf chosen a hobbit? And why this peculiar hobbit woman?When she fainted thanks to Bofur I scooped her up.

"Where can I place her?" I asked Gandalf.

"In her living room she should come to in a bit, relax Thorin I'll take care of her." Gandalf replied and I placed her in a chair. Oin placed a cool cloth on her head. I didn't know if we should take her. I couldn't be responsible for her, I couldn't let feelings get in the way.

"She'll be alright Laddie and she'll come with us." Balin said and led me awway from the pale hobbit girl sitting in front of her fireplace. She came to rather quickly and talked to Gandalf. She wouldn't come.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." She said and walked towards Balin and I. "I am very sorry Thorin I hate to decline the offer but I just can't." She said and looked sadly at me.

"It is alright my lady. We are sorry to have disturbed you." I replied and she walked away with sad brown eyes before going off to a different room in her home.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said and I looked at the path she had taken.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." I defended.

"Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Bella's POV

I apologized to Thorin their leader and he apologized for their behavior but then I heard them sing. He had a beautiful voice.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Something had come over me. Perhaps iit was a change of heart but for now I needed sleep and it's bliss swept over me.


	4. Chapter 3: An Adventure!

l woke up and the dwarves were gone a candle still smoking from their putting it out but they had left the contract. I had decided. I quickly changed into a pair of knee length trousers a green waistcoat a plain white bluse with short sleeves and my red coat. I signed the contract 'Belladonna Baggins II' and ran off with my knapsack.

"Where are you going miss Bella?" A neighbor asked.

"Can't stop, I'm already late!"I replied still running.

"Late for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!" I shouted and ran towards the forest the contract trailing behind me as I spotted their caravan of dwarves. "Wait! Wait!" I called out trying to get their attention and they stopped. "I signed it!" I smiled catching my breath and handing the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Mistress Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."Balin said and the dwarves cheered excet for thorin who seemed upset.

"Give her a pony." He ordered and my eyes widened once again.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" I was steadily picked up and steadied onto a pony. They all took bets on whether I was coming or not.

"What did you think?" I asked Gandalf after he told me they had made bets.

"Hmmm."Gandalf said before catching a bag of money. "My dear girl, I never doubted you for a second. But now you'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." We rode and camped on a cliffside I had an apple and fed it to my pny when I hearda shirll scream.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Orcs." Kili replied.

"Orcs?" I asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said and my eyes widened as my face paled.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said and then they laughed at me!

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked outraged that they were telling me this.

"We didn't mean anything by it."Kili defended.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin went to sit on the cliffside and the two boys looked saddened. I looked over at Thorin.

"Don't mind him, lassie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin began to explain. Telling the story of the battle of Azinulbizar. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

I could imagine Thorin facing down his enemy bloodstained and angry ready to fiiight for the line of Durin.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finished but I still had questions.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" I asked and Thorin walked over.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." He replied aand walked back over to the cliffside I turned and walked over.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your family." I said and he looked at me as though I were crazy.

"Why would you care about my troubles miss Baggins?" Thorin asked.

"Because no one deserves to lose their loved ones like that. Not a soul. You've had enough trouble in your life and you don't deserve it." He smirked at me.

"Thank you Bella, go and rest for we leave at first light."

"Of course but know that though you've all had your fair share of tragedy that you're not alone."

"I will be sure to remember that miss Baggins." He said and I walked away back over to my blankets. I fell asleep thinking about Balin's story. Thorin hadn't deserved anything that he had gotten in his life the way he did and tragedies like these often needed a good friend to get through them and perhaps I could be not only a burglar but a friend to him.


	5. Chapter 4: Trollshaw

The next day when we rode out it was a major downpour.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked as we rode out.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said and that got me thinking.

"Are there any?"I asked.

"What?"Gandalf asked me.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Gandlaf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." The sun suddenly started to shine and we found a place to camp by a ruined farmhouse.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."Thorin said and his nephews began to walk with the ponies.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."Gandalf said and I began to tune them out helping with Bombur. Then I heard Gandalf shout and he began to walk away.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" I asked concerned.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."He replied.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Ms. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He growled and walked off to god knows where. I decided to help Bombur with the soup. But it was getting dark and I was worried.

"He's been a long time." I said concerned.

"Who?"Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." I was handed to bowls and wlaked over to Kili and Fili. They looked worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."Fili said.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"I asked.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."Fili replied.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." I pointed out.

"That was our thinking."Kili replied.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." I said.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down."Fili said and we followed it to see a rather large mountain trolls.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." I said.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." Kili said.

"N-n-no-" I fought the two dwarves tooth and nail.

"They'll never see you."

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."Fili said and they began to push me closer.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?"I asked but they were gone. I approached the trolls.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of the trolls complained and I tried my plan of attack. the ponies were right there and I neededto get their knife to cut the rope but he grabbed me instead of his handkerchief when one sneezed.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The one who grabbed me said.

"What is it?"Another asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" One asked me.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." I replied scared but I wouldn't let trolls see me cry.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" Another asked.

"Can we cook `er?

"We can try!"

"She wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when she's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Suddenly I got free of the troll's grasp.

"Grab her!" They all crashed looking trying to catch me.

"It's too quick!"

"Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?" One asked.

"Nope."I replied.

"She's lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal." Suddenly Kili and Fili appeared and began to fight the trolls.

"Drop her!"Kili exclaimed his sword at the ready.

"You what?"One of the trolls asked.

"I said, drop her."The other dwarves came in and started to fight but then they had my arms and legs.

"Bella!"

"No!"Thorin protested looking up at me.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off." The troll said and I just kept looking at Thorin he laid his arms down and then we were bound in sacks.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." The trolls were deciding how to cook us.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."The other said.

"Is this really necessary?" They kept arguing and the dwarves were arguing for them to let us go.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." I said trying to buy for time.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?"Bofur asked him

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." I said.

"What about the seasoning?"The trolls asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on.

"It's, uh-" I had to think of something.

"Tell us the secret."A troll said.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"The dwarves groaned angry at me.

"If I get you, you little-" Gloin cursed.

"I won't forget that!" Oin said and I just looked at them trying to really apologize without ruining it.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."A troll said.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."Another picked up Bombur.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" I said trying to play for time

"You what?"They asked.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes. In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." I replied.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"Kili shouted.

"What are you talking about, lassie?" Gloin asked. And then Torin looked at me and realized what I was doing and the rest of them did too.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"Kili said.

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"One of trolls asked.

"Well..."I replied.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!"Gandalf exclaimed and then the rock split and they all turned to stone. I didn't know where they weree from but the dwarves except for Thorin congratulated me for my quick thinking. But there was a cave nearby so we went to survey it.


	6. Chapter 5: Radaghast The Brown

Some of the dwarves went into the cave which contained a trollhoard.

"Bella." Gandalf said and he was holding something.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Here. This is about your size."He handed me a sword.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."Gandalf said and I smiled.

"Something's coming!"Thorin said.

"Gandalf-"I was cut off I pulled out my new sword.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf said and we huddled together.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The strange man on a sleigh of rabbits shouted.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"Gandalf sighed in relief.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radaghast replied.

"Yes?"

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old stick insect!" This guy was very tiring and I was a bit done with him alng with the dwarves. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radaghast said.

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

"Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." He smoked a bit of pipe weed and relaxed. He handed Gandalf a dark blade. Then I heard a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" I asked concerned my eyes widened.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."Bofur said and then the wargs elaped in. I fought along wth them trying to slice against the wolf.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."Thorin grolwed.

"Orc pack?"I asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."Ori said and I was worried for the small dwarf.

"I'll draw them off."Radaghast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." We began running over the plains of the southern pass. Gandalf had dissapeared and reappeared by the hidden pass. And then we were there. Rivendell the home of the elves and I was whisked away from the dwarves to be cleaned and groomed. As I turned around I saw Thorin looking at me as if I wasn't coming back.


	7. Chapter 6:Rivendell

The elves were quite hospitable to me. Of course they'd never seen a hobbit before and the maidens were nice enough.

"You're so tiny, miss Baggins. I do not know if we'll have any clothes that will fit you." One giggled with a voice like bells.

"Oh I'm sure that will be fine I can wear my dirty clothes. It's quite alright. And please call me Bella" I replied as they brushed and braided my hair. I had already been bathed in a pool that was absolutely beautiful.

"I found something Avalon! It's small enough that it'll fit!" She brought forth a beautiful long red dress that was small and short enough that it would fit me.

"Good alright Bella what do you think?" Avalon asked.

"I think it's beautiful."

"I think that the dwarf king would be amazed at how you look in it."

"Who? Thorin no he wouldn't notice." I said blushing slightly.

"He's noticed Bella, you saw the way he looked at you when we whisked you away." Avalon said and I blushed again as they laced me into the dress and I was walked down to where we were dining. I kept my sword with me. It seemed that most of them were already eating.

"Ah Bella. It's good to see you." Gandalf said and I smiled curtsying to lord Elrond.

"I'm sorry that I'm late my lord." I replied.

"It is no problem miss baggins. Come sit with us." Lord Elrond said and I was seated next to Thorin. He was examining the swords we found in the troll hoard.

"This is orcist one of the finest swords made by man and this is Glamdring. Where did you get these?" Elrond asked.

"In a troll hoard on the great east road." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the great east road?"

"Excuse me." He said and walked off.

"And you mistress Baggins did you find anything in the trollhoard?" Elrond asked.

"I uh, Gandalf found this and gave it to me." I replied and gave him my sword. But before Elrond could say anything I heard the dwarves complaining about the music.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori groaned and Bofur was getting up.

"Well lads there's only one thing for it." Bofur stood on a platform in the middle of our dining area. I smiled. He was going to sing and even though I didn't quite like interrupting such a nice meal I ran with it. "Miss Bilbo, would you join me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Thank you Bofur." I said and we took each other's hands.

"There's an inn,

There's an inn

There's a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey hill." We began to sing and I saw Thorin starting to go along with it but glaring at Bofur as we danced.

"And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill." Bofur sang and I walked over to Thorin.

"Dance with me?" I asked sweetly and he smiled and I smiled back. I sang again with Bofur.

"The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said." We were dancing so fast that I lost my footing and tripped falling on top of Thorin.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." I said picking myself back up.

"It's okay mistress Burglar." He replied and kissed my hand. I blushed before sitting back down to finish my food. Rivendell was beautiful but if I knew it Thorin would have us out of here by daybreak. But tonight I slept soundly. I walked around and then sat on a balcony.

"Miss Baggins I did not expect a hobbit like you to get involved with dwarves. "He said and I smirked.

"I like them, and I've been told not to trust elves, that they're disloyal and will trick me."I replied and he just looked at me.

"Well if you ever feel unwelcome with them you're always welcome back and join us."

"I'll keep that in mind, your maidens were quite mystified at the idea of me." This made the elven lord laugh and I walked back off. We learned about the moon runes and then I slept. The night was calm and we were safe. I smiled and slept. When I woke up They were packing and my old clothes were next to me. I changed under over away from the dwarves and then we began our great hike up the misty mountains. We were in the wilderlands.


	8. Chapter 7:Riddles

We left at daybreak as I expected. I was lagging behind everyone else and trying to keep up.

"Miss Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin almost growled at me. "We're entering the wild." He said and we kept walking. The mountains got steep and soon it began to storm. The wind and rain was pounding on us as the thunder roared in the background. "Everyone be careful!" THorin shouted.

"This is no thunder storm!" Balin observed. "This is a thunder battle!" Then I saw them two stone giants throwing rocks at one another. Kili almost fell and then as he was up I fell trying desperately to grab my footing.

"Where's Bella?"I heard Bofur say and then they all looked down to see me dangling.

"Bella!" I heard Balin shout and then Thorin climbed down and grabbed me. He threw me back up towards the cave we found for shelter. "There, I thought we lost our burglar." Balin said and I smiled, that was until Thorin spoke up.

"She's been lost ever since she left her home! She has no right being here!" Thorin said and I was upset but I would not cry in front of Thorin. We all laid down to sleep as Bofur took first watch. When I was sure he had accidentally fallen asleep I grabbed my things and began for the entrance of the cave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked waking up.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to go back to Rivendell." I replied.

"Don't leave we need you."

"Thorin was right Bofur, I don't belong here, I'm a stupid girl, with stupid dreams who never learns." Tears began to run down my face.

"He's wrong, he feels something for you I know it, and I know that you miss your home."

"No you don't understand, none of you understand you don't have a home. And as for Thorin, I was a fool for thinking that he felt something for me. Goodbye Bofur."

"Goodbye Bella, I wish you all the luck in the world."He said and then looked down at my sword. IT was glowing blue which meant goblins. The floor suddenly was coming loose.

"Everyone UP!" Thorin exclaimed but it was too late, we fell through the hole and into a city of goblins. I was able to slip aaway but fell again and into a deeper hole. The goblin that fell with me was dragged away. And then I heard a creepy voice.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum." The creature said it was odd small, and skinny, wearing nothing but a greasy loincloth. "Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing."

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!" The creature said in a different voice.

"Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

"The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!"

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful. Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack" I approached.

"Back!" I cried." Stay back! I'm warning you don't come any closer.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"He asked.

"My name is Belladonna Baggins."

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

"What?"I asked myself he neared me." Stay back! I will use this is I have to I just want to find the way out. I'll leave you be."

"Why, is it lost?"

"Yes and I don't want to be lost for very much longer."

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything creature." I said confused. He challenged me to a game of Riddles.

"Well, Baggins first."He said and I agreed.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."I replied.

"Teeth? Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine. Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters." I was confused.

"Just a minute."I said.

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows! Shut up."He again was talking to himself.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course it is."

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A—a box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid."

"A box...and a lid...and then a key... "Well?" It's nasty. Uh, box, uh..."

"Give up?"I asked smirking.

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!" He begged and then his eyes widened if that was at all possible. "Eggses! Eggses! What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes." Grandmother? I lost my train of thought and looked down to find a simple gold ring on the ground and quickly pocketed it. "Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us." He said as I looked back up.

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while." I said and he reluctantly agreed. "I don't know this." I panicked I didn't want him to eat me. That was what we agreed to if I lost.

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?"

"Let me think. Let me think."

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck. Time's up."

"Time. Ti—the answer is time." I said. "It wasn't that hard, not at all.

"Last question. Last chance." I couldn't think of a question and then I felt the ring in my pocket. "What have I got in my pocket?"I asked.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules! Ask us another one."He demanded.

"No you said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" I asked.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three."

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away."

"Handses!"

"Wrong, guess again."

"Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings ... Knife! Again, shut up."

"Wrong again. Last guess."

"String! Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times. So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out. Now show me out."

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so? What has it got in its pocketses?"He growled.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost." He began to panic. "Lost? Lost? Lost?" Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!" Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

"What have you lost? What's missing?" I asked trying to care for the poor creature.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum. What has it got in its nasty little pocketses? She stole it. She stole it! Ahh! SHE STOLE IT!" He shouted and I began to ran. when I lost him I slipped on the ring and it had turned me invisible. I saw a crack of light and went for it. I saw the dwarves gathering and hid behind a tree.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's Bilbo?" I heard Gandalf asked. Then I saw Thorin and heard him.

"I'll tell you what happened. Miss Baggins saw her chance and she took it! She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and her warm hearth since first she stepped out of her door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. She is long gone." I took off the ring and walked from behind the tree.

"No, she isn't." I said looking at the dwarf as the others smiled. Thorin questioned it.

"I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." I said and they all smiled that's when they struck. We saw the orcs on the hill.

"Out of the frying pan..."Thorin said.

"And into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf said and we ran.


End file.
